


Fate Of Being Roommates

by Fairynyanslayer



Category: Gay - Fandom, Keith - Fandom, Voltron - Fandom, Yaoi - Fandom, klance - Fandom, kogane - Fandom, lance - Fandom, lions - Fandom, mcclain, paladins - Fandom, roommates - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairynyanslayer/pseuds/Fairynyanslayer
Summary: Lance has been wanting a roommate for awhile now, one day he wakes up and if fate had changed his mind about the anxiety he posted an ad, his expections for a super hot girl came crashing down when a boy with a mullet and a bad attitude showed up at his door.Keith kogane...





	1. Chapter 1 |A Roommate?|

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first Voltron fan fiction  
> I hope you enjoy it.

Lance opened his eyes a little, feeling The gust of wind from the opened Window in his room, he slowly got up, Yawning as he did.  
Lance's brown hair was messed up With the gel flaking off, he rubbed his Eyes with his olive skinned hands,  
Walking over to the window, pulling it Closed.   
He walked over to his nightstand, checked the time of his blue metallic alarm-clock, "woah it's six am" he mumbled, sliding his feet across the brown wooden floor, reaching his wardrobe, pulling out some clothes, just his usual jeans and top with the white and striped brown jacket.   
He slipped on his jeans, looping the leather belt through, pulling his blue top over his head, pushing his arms in the jacket and leaving it un-zipped.  
Grabbing his phone from the nightstand and walking out closing the door behind him,   
Sometimes he forgot he lived by himself, sometimes it was nice to have the fridge and bathroom all to himself, taking as long as he wants on his silky brown hair or keeping midnight snacks in the fridge and no one touching them, 

But sometimes it could be lonely, boring,  
Not having roommate wars or watching movies together or even ordering pizza and fighting for the last piece of pepperoni slice.

And sometimes its hard scratch that it is, it was hard for to clean a full apartment by himself, stocking food, paying bills, he wanted and is getting a roommate, a roommate who could do these things, help him.

That day he put an ad on the Internet and on social media about a roommate, a roommate who could do these things, help him.

Later that day, a knock rang on his wooden front door, lance stood, his smile bright and excited for his new roommate, of course he didn't know who his roommate was but he hoped for a hot girl ,with blonde hair and blue eyes.

But instead he opened the door to find a boy about his age with black slick hair and black ripped jeans with a red leather jacket, he looked pissed for some reason,   
"Is this the place for the roommate spot?" He asked, lance raised his eyebrows, chuckling lightly as he did,   
"Why yes? Are you wanting to be my roommate?" Lance asked with a wide grin.  
"Well-..." The boy sang as he peeked over lances shoulder to see the apartment, he then shrugged, "why not" he smirked, lance opened the door a little moving out the way, letting him in, "lady's first" he joked as the boy rolled his eyes,   
"I'm lance? You?" Lance greeted, shutting the door and placing his hand out for him to shake, the boy shook it firmly before speaking "Keith".  
"Well Keith we are officially roommates!" Lance said with a proud hopeful smile.

And that is the start of there fate.

 

"Isn't there any paperwork or..." Keith spoke as he was slightly confused by the manors of this boy, lance shook his head,  
"Just move in to the spare room, half the rent and don't mess the place up" he spoke as he walked over to the couch, jumping on it and slouching, grabbing the sliver and black remote  
"Don't you have any agreement papers or something to state that we are roommates!" Keith protested, he was gobsmacked, who would be so careless and half-assed?!  
Lance checked the time on the tv, quickly jumping up,   
"I'm going out to impress some lady's, hold the fort down" he said with a wink, walking out grabbing keys from the counter and shutting the door on his way out.   
"W-wha?" Keith stuttered, he sighed rubbing his temples with his index fingers, "I guess I'll just start unboxing my crap" he murmured to himself before walking down the stairs of the lobby, bringing out his car keys and opening the boot, he quickly brought out a few red and white suit cases, wheeling them back into the apartment building and shoving them through the door of his new room.   
He started to un-pack, Keith had a fetish for red, red bed sheets, red clothes, red books, red pencils, but he still mixed some cream and white through it to make it appealing to the human eye.

After awhile, Keith decided to take a small, well deserved break, walking into the kitchen, and searching the cupboards for glasses, finally finding them, and plucking one out the batch of clear glass cups.  
Placing the cup down and walking over to the fridge, rummaging until pulling out some soda and pouring it in the cup.   
He sipped on his cup of juice delightful for the break, the door began to open and in came lance staggering in.  
"Hey roomy!" Lance slurred, falling into the cream couch, a small groan escaped his mouth,   
"Are you drunk?" Keith asked, his eyes showed his confusion and fear.  
"No I'm not!" Lance said his tone almost childlike, Keith rolled his eyes, "I've just met you and you are already drunk" he chuckled, walking over to him and helping him sit up properly on the seat.  
"Thanks" lance muttered, switched the tv to a different channel,   
"Lance where did you go?" Keith asked, plunking himself next to him and sighing.  
"I-I went to the bar" he spoke, moving his head a little and making eye contact with Keith, there eyes clashing with one and other, for some reason lance and Keith will never know...they couldn't look away from each other not even to blink.

Lance yawned, causing his eyes to shut, cutting off there contact,  
"D-do you need help standing?" Keith asked his drunken friend.   
Lance nodded as he tried standing on his own, failing to do so, Keith grabbed his arm before he could slam his face off the wooden floor, 

"Let's go" Keith muttered, dragging lance through the apartment and into his blue bedroom, blue was plastered and smeared all over the room, his bedsheets, lampshade, pencils, rug. Just everything.   
Keith placed him on the bed, he went to walk away from him when a small groan escaped lances mouth,   
"I haven't got my pyjamas on yet..." Lance complained, Keith rolled his strange coloured eyes, walking over to his wardrobe and pulling out any old pair of pjs, throwing it at his face.   
"There" he sighed, he went to try and escape once more before lance grabbed his arm, the black haired boy tensed up for a moment,   
What did he want? Lances grip was tight, Keith just met him today and he was already drunk. 

Keith wanted to help him, wanted to show him how to properly live...not get drunk every night.  
Lance pulled Keith into a hug, "I love ya buddy" lance slurred, Keith's face beamed red, he quickly jumped up and walked out the room, closing the door behind him.  
He breathed out, his tinted pink cheeks calmed while the moment replayed in his mind like a song stuck in your brain.  
Keith quickly dashed to his newly moved in room,   
He smiled at his decorated room, feeling a sense of proudness.  
He lay on his bed, feeling his eyes close and his mind drift off.

Lance woke up, his mouth dry like he had been walking the desert for months and his hair was not on fleek.  
He shuffled out of bed with a small yawn, rubbing his eyes and smiling.  
"Good Morning World" he mumbled.  
Skipping into the kitchen, to see Keith cooking scrambled eggs and a protein shake.   
He stuck his tongue out, "Ew. What are you making?" He yelped,   
Keith chuckled, hitting the brown headed complainer with the spatula.  
"Just eat it" Keith spoke bluntly, his eyes watching lance pick up the plate of newly cooked food.  
"I won't like it" lance huffed, grabbing a sliver fork from the draw and taking a seat at the breakfast bar.  
"Just eat it!" Keith scoffed, rolling his eyes, while cleaning up the kitchen.  
Lance took a bite of the meal, his eyes lit up,   
"I-it's YUMMY!" He gawked, dropping the fork and scoffing it all down.   
Keith chuckled at him, before walking out the kitchen.  
Keith and Lance became more than just strangers,   
There were friends.    
Helped each other out and worked together.   
They had a bond.   
But sadly that bond could be easily breached.   
The bond is a fragile piece of glass what's dangling off a wobbly shelf and is about to fall and smash off the hard concrete.   
No one to sweep up the broken pieces, the bond forever to be broken.   
No one would buy new glass after breaking the first.   
Gone forever.

"KEITH!" Lance yelled, laying in the bathtub, he forgot to buy toothpaste while out.   
Before he had been in the bath he was at work, down the street from where Kieth and him live.   
There's a small corner shop as well, what's close by.   
Close enough to walk.  
"What!" He whined as he walked up to the door,  
"Go and buy toothpaste please" he said in a Whiney tone.  
"Ugh-...fine" he scoffed, grabbing his jacket and leaving the apartment.   
The cold air howled through the streets, the street lights flickered.  
Every step Keith took he breathed in the freezing air.   
He walked into the shop quickly ruffling his scarf a little,  
He picked up tooth paste and some potato chips.  
He payed the cashier and left quickly.  
Speed walking as if someone was chasing him.  
He didn't know why he was rushing just something in his gut told to rush.

He then realised why he was rushing,  
A gang of men stood .  
All wearing jogging pants and worn out Adidas tank tops.  
Some even had pocket knifes in hand.  
The scene was perfect for a murder.  
Keith gulped he just crossed the road and tried to avoid them.  
"Oi! Mullet!" One of them yelled,  
Calling out for Kieth.  
Instinct told him to fucking run and get out of there before he got stabbed to death and maybe raped? Depends on if any of them were gay?   
He then broke into a sprint down the street.  
The cold air lashing his face and running through his black hair,  
It wasn't like him to run away.  
But he knew deep down he wouldn't of won.  
No matter how many times he has went to the gym and trained hours on end.  
Reaching there house and opening the door,  
Panting like crazy, he set down the bag of toothpaste and potato crisps.  
Leaning his back against the cream wall in the kitchen.  
He breathed in and out, his heart beating out his chest.   
"Keith you there?--" Lance asked his voice low, realising he couldn't probably hear him from upstairs and in the bath. "KEITH! YOU OKAY?!" Lance yelled, feeling slightly worried.

Keith's ears tingled by the sudden screaming coming from the bathroom,  
He chuckled lightly,  
Keith snatched the toothpaste out of the carrier bag and slowly made his way up the stairs,  
Running for his life took some energy out of him,  
Slightly opening the bathroom door and chucking the toothpaste in re-closing the door.  
"Oh. Thanks!" Lance spoke, leaning out the bath to pick up the toothpaste Keith randomly threw in.

Keith couldn't take in what just happened?   
Like really did he just runaway from a fight?  
It wasn't like him at all,   
Plopping himself on the couch and grabbing the remote,  
Clicking the rubber buttons to switch on the television,  
No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the gang out of his mind, there faces engraved in his brain,  
To forever remember the fear he felt.

"Thanks dude for going to the corner shop!" Lance spoke, stepping down the stairs, ruffling his hair with a worn towel.  
He had a pair of joggers on and a basic tank top.  
"No problem" muttered Keith, finally finding something interesting on the television.

"By the way my parents are coming over on the weekend" Lance added in, falling beside Keith on the sofa.  
A smile dancing on his lips, a mischievous smile at that.

"Your parents?" Keith questioned,  
Keith knew exactly why his parents were coming, its there son for goodness sake, they'd like to see what kind of roommate he's got? Or what Neighbourhood he's in?  
Or just to see there son in general.  
Keith never had benefits of such loving manors.  
His parents past when he was only crawling,  
Causing him to be a orphan until he was eighteen and could look after himself,  
Adoption agencies upon adoption agencies, knowing the same fake smile and irritated eye roll.  
Keith knew when people took him in,  
it was only for the money they got along with him.  
He was called a 'troubled child' which was stereotypical and horrid.  
Keith wasn't troubled, he was merely sad and lonely.  
Longing for someone to hug him and whisper in his ear  
'Everything will be alright'.

"Mhm" Lance hummed, running his hand through his chestnut brown hair, water bouncing off his locks.  
After just washing and all his hair was damp still having droplets of water drop down onto the arm of the couch they were lounging on.  
"You're so stupid" Kieth chuckled springing up from the sofa, he stretched his arms wide before releasing a loud yawn from his dry lips.  
"How?" Laughed lance, his eyebrows furrowed onto why the sudden defensive outburst.  
"You just are!" Keith spoke, groggily walking out the living room,   
His eyes barely staying opened for another second.  
His legs going into a numb sensation.  
He quickly hopped into bed,  
Covering himself with warm blankets, his head lay upon the white pillow.  
His purple mysterious eyes closing, showing his soft pink eyelids instead.   
"Must've been tired" Lance mumbled, his mind elsewhere.  
His parents coming over was responsibility he didn't want.  
Running his hand along the counter, quickly opening the cupboard above.  
He snatched out a mug,  
The mug had been the same mug his friend shiro had gave him for his birthday last year.  
The mug was red and blue striped with a small message along the middle,  
'Altea & Co'.  
He placed the mug on the counter and filled the kettle with some cold tap water, Placing it back on it's pad, he flicked the switch, watching it boil away.  
The switch flicked back up, steam sprouted from the kettle spout, Lance quickly poured the newly hot water into the mug and putting the kettle back.  
He teaspoon-ed some instant coffee powder and mixing it together.  
He added some sugar and green skimmed milk.  
Walking back into the living room with his coffee,  
Slowly sitting back down making sure not to spill any of the black sacred liquid.  
Lance was never one for lying to his lovely family but Jesus did they take some energy out of him.  
Every visit was like running a long worrying marathon with no water or breaks if you stopped you were ambushed by problems and parental worries.   
And that's why lance wasn't looking forward to this.  
What's the worst that could happen?


	2. Chapter 2 |What We Do For Family|

The dreadful day had came,  
The day that made the normally easy going and relaxed boys to be whizzing round the once un-clean house.  
Scrubbing the wooden floor, polishing the tables, wiping down the windows, cleaning the fridge, steaming the bathroom and hovering the carpet.  
Keith and lance never sat down once, they cleaned until there house was spotless.  
The feeling of accomplishment creeping up inside, a tight grip of the orange sponge scrubbing the floor with everything he had.  
Keith nearly fell off the rusty ladder, lance found in the shed when he moved here,   
Keith had originally wanted to use the ladder to reach the second row of windows outside the house.  
But his plans failed horribly,   
His grip wasn't so good,   
The rust staining his hands a nasty brown colour while the bucket was flung in the air, Keith had caught a glimpse of a spider.  
That's a no go in Keith's book,  
Spiders are not his friends.  
Shrieking like a girl in one of those old ninteis horror movies, Keith had accidentally let go of the ladder falling back and luckily landing in the bush beneath the ladders.  
The twigs poked and stabbed Keith's revealing skin.  
Large amount of pain surging from his legs.  
He groaned in pain.  
Lance couldn't hear his horrible shriek,   
Lance had his earphones in, listening to sharkira your hips don't lie. His hands scrubbing the floor in the same beat of the music that flowed through his white glossed headphones that he hadn't lost.   
Like his other friends had.  
Lance wasn't one for losing things, he kept everything and made sure to not lose them.  
Well at least he hoped he was like that.  
Finally finishing the floor, he had wondered where Keith had went, not seeing him in awhile.  
Lance wondered round the clean home, but nothing no Keith to be seen.  
He made his way to the front garden, to find Keith in a bush just lounging there with odd leafs and twigs in his hair.  
"Keith what the heck are you doing?!" Lance gasped, as flabbergasted lance was, he was also finding amusement from this.  
Keith's eyes widened for a millisecond before forming into the meanest glare Keith Kogane has ever made.  
"Excuse me." He growled, tugging and struggling to make his way out of the bush.  
He stood in front of the now laughing man.  
"How dare you! I climbed a rusty ladder! A-a-and saw a really big spider!" Keith yelled defensively to Lance.  
His t-shirt having the odd rip and his hair still having leafs and twigs lodged in between his mullet, he stormed off into the house without waiting for lance's witty or insulting reply.  
Lance wiped a single tear of laughter from his cheek before walking back into the house.  
Having one more glance at the poor, poor crushed bush,  
Keith immediately stripped from his clothes and shook his head.  
The twigs and leafs plummeting to the clean carpet, Lance had just hovered.  
Keith changed into another shirt and jeans, his anger still bubbling inside.

"OH lance~" a voice chirped taking there grey jacket off and hanging it on a chair in the kitchen.  
"Mama!" Lance smiled, dashing over to his shorter and older mother.  
"Ah my baby!" She gawked, hugging him back, her head rubbing against his shirt.  
"Lance" his father cheered joining in with the greeting.  
"Ah papa!" Lance chuckled, lances mother wasn't just mama she was also called Aleesha and lances father was also not just papa but Arlo.  
Arlo and Aleesha, took a seat in the living room.  
Keith froze in the hallway,  
What was he going to do?  
First impressions meant the world to old people.  
But Kieth could never make a good impression even if the world depended on it,  
Keith isn't good at socialising but he didn't need to try with lance,  
It was like lance could read his mind,  
Always able to understand him even when Keith was being an ass.  
He couldn't express his feelings,  
His feelings...  
Keith's feelings is four tipped buckets of paint,  
All the colours mixed and blended,  
He never can be just happy nor just sad.  
Keith can't express his feelings.  
His feelings for lance...  
Keith gulped, blinking a couple of times snapping out of the worried trance that he put himself in.  
Slowly and painfully making his way into the living room,   
His hands balled into fists, the sweat leaking from the creases of his hands,   
His finger tips Turing a shade of white with the pressure he pressed against his palms.  
"This must be your roommate lance" Aleesha stated her eyes tracing Keith's figure,  
Looking at every detail of his face, observing ever so closely to the young man.  
"Yes! This is Keith kogan!" Lance happily declared, a smirk across his face., his eyes twinkling with new stories to tell his parents.

"Hello Keith. You can call me whatever you like, mama? Aleesha or just Lee, I don't mind" she chuckled happily placing a hand on Arlo shoulder, smiling.

"So lance? Any girlfriends? Dates? Significant other" Aleesha asked quite intrigued in her sons love life.   
Lance scoffed before bringing out four mugs,  
"Mom. I told you...I'm bi...it could be a boyfriend" muttered lance,  
Pouring the hot water into the four mugs and stirring the coffee powder until it was melted.  
"Uh-huh we know that lance.  
You told us last time..." Arlo sighed, sitting down next to Aleesha.  
Keith's eyes averted for Aleesha and Arlo to lance.  
Lance looked pissed, it surprised Keith,  
Keith always saw Lance as that happy guy,  
The flirt,  
The guy who never has problems, but who are we kidding...everyone has problems, has secrets, has a past that they don't bring up.  
Keith had secrets, had problems...had a past that he doesn't bring up, because no one wants to hear the negative to life, only the happiness after.  
Keith knew the look in lances eyes,  
The look screamed 'please accept me for who I am!'.

Lance passed his parents the coffee,  
The steam rising from the black liquid.  
All they did was smile,  
Keith knew that smile,  
The smile was fake.  
Lance's parents.  
Nice people,  
Respectable   
Capable...too capable.  
Keith has his suspicions about them.  
Keith knew he was being a horrible person,  
He was fucking suspecting his roommates parents for fuck sake.  
Keith's mind was boggled, so many unanswered questions whizzed around his brain,  
Slowly his curiosity getting the better of him.  
Keith, had some sort of protection over lance, if he didn't protect him.  
Who would?  
Lance was innocent...most of the time,  
Naive, and friendly.  
Lance brightened up the room when he walked in,  
People complained about lance,  
But really they wouldn't smile as much without him.  
He makes the rainy days happy,  
The doubtful days confident.  
Lance...in one word was amazing.  
Keith his undeniable feelings slowly creeping there way into his heart, bursting it open and tearing it down.  
Every smile probing, every flirty joke stabbing, every laugh blowing his heart up.  
Keith didn't know how to react to these feelings,  
Lance and Keith still fought,  
There shard of glass dangling as always from the top-shelf,  
Threatening to fall and smash into a million pieces.  
Keith thought he was a straight guy,  
Lance had burned him and bent him into many ways,  
Showing him the world he hasn't seen before,  
"Lance...we should tell you..." Aleesha spoke, her grip round the white patterned mug tightened,  
Her voice cracking ever so slightly,  
Keith knew this scene all too well, it made his heart swell, his tears brim the edge of his eyelids.   
"Your brother..."   
there it was, Keith's eyes widened,  
The tears dripping down his cheeks,  
He realised, he didn't know.  
He didn't know this world lance lived in,  
He didn't know how lance felt,  
For so long he thought he and lance were alike,  
But no person is alike, everyone feels different emotions.  
Sad is just a term for tears,  
Every sadness is different,  
And Keith didn't know lance's sadness,  
He didn't really know lance.  
"He's doing better but he still isn't healthy..." muttered Arlo, standing to his feet,  
"Let's go Aleesha..." he finished, walking out lance and Keith's house,  
Not speaking another word,  
Not another glance.  
"D-dad" lance stammered, his hand reaching out for him but he was gone, he had opened the door and left,  
Lance knew tears were streaming down his face like every time his parents and him were together,  
He knew they wouldn't arrive again for awhile,  
He knew they would plead for some extra money for his brother,  
For hospital fees.   
Lance also knew they wouldn't spend that money on his brother, but lance gave them the money anyways,  
Because it's lance.  
That night,  
Lance couldn't sleep in his space duvets,  
He couldn't stop glancing round the room,  
His posters every so slightly tilted to the side, his desk having some paperwork and pencils scattered around,  
He pushed the covers off of him, getting up from his bed,  
Running his hands through his hair,  
Standing to his feet and sneaking out into the hall,   
Lance walked over to the door of Keith's room, lightly knocking onto the wood of the door,  
"W-what?" Groaned a half-a-sleep boy, Keith rubbed his eyes.  
"C-c-could I-" lance began to stutter opening the door, looking at the boy sitting up in his bed, his hand on the switch of his red lamp,  
"Sleep with you tonight" lance stammered, staring deep into Keith's purple eyes, roaming for any sort of emotion.  
Keith pursed his lips,  
"What had a nightmare" scoffed Keith, smugly looking at lance,  
"Y-you could say that" lance sighed,  
Keith gulped,  
Normally lance would cockily reply but he didn't,  
He looked so timid, so scared.  
"Fine. But just for one night" Keith stated,  
Lance smiled brightly, his eyes brightened up, like he would normally look.  
He quickly dashed over to the bed and hopped in.  
"Thank you...Keith" lance spoke,  
Keith smiled although lance couldn't see it,  
He knew he was,  
In that moment, they lay there content with the silence,  
It wasn't awkward,  
It was like they didn't need to speak,  
Everything was fine as long as they were besides each other,  
In that bed, in Keith's room.  
Keith wanted this to last forever,  
He wanted to stop lances pain,  
He wanted to show him how to live properly,  
He still got drunk nearly every night,  
He still liked to try and pick up girls.  
Keith wanted to help him realise that he was cool without doing those things.  
The window was slightly open, the wind creeping in and causing shivers up Keith's back.  
The window what was built into the roof,  
Showed the beautiful night sky, every star twinkled brightly,  
Almost smiling down upon them, Lance had already fell asleep, his leg resting upon Keith's stomach and one of his arms hanging off the right side of the bed,  
Keith knew had uncertain feelings for lance,  
Were they hatred? No.  
Were they friendship? Not in the slightest.  
Keith still didn't know if he could call it love.  
He didn't know if he could call it...well anything really.  
That night,  
The night where lance was too worried to sleep alone,  
The night where Keith was realising his feelings,  
The night where the boy looked out into the stars from the roof-top window and smiled.

"WAKE UP!" Lance yelled, spit fleeing from his mouth and onto Keith,  
Keith groaned loudly, pushing lance away from him,  
"Leave me alone! I'm tired!" Keith murmured, curling back into a ball-like shape and closing his eyes.  
"Get up! Get up! Get up!" Lance squealed, his arms wrapped around Keith's body and dragging him out the bed,  
Obviously lance had more beauty than fitness but in his defence Kieth was heavy.  
"You snored all night" huffed Keith, finally admitting defeat to lance who had him dangling off the bed, the blankets slowly slipping off the edge and the pillows scattered across it.  
"I do not snore" lance gasped, faking a hurt expression on his face, pouting ever so dramatically,  
"Do too" Keith snickered happily, pulling the blanket back on the bed,  
"I do not Keith!" Lance spoke, stamping his foot and balling his fists like a child who was getting bullied.  
Keith expected an ear full from him,  
When he glanced over at lance,  
His heart sped up,  
He felt sudden tingles in his arms, his cheeks, his hands, he felt a typhoon in his stomach, the water slashing and twisting,  
His purple orbs widened to see Lance was smiling at him,  
Small laughs suddenly erupting from him.  
Instead of smiling back, laughing with him,  
He only rolled his eyes and quickly finished making the bed.  
He just didn't know if he was ready for lance,  
He didn't know if he could handle what people call love.


	3. Chapter 3 |Emotions|

"Just leave me alone!" Yelled the annoyed brown headed boy,  
His eyes glaring deeply at Keith,  
There it is, the glass piece on the top-shelf falling onto the ground-  
"Oh what? Gonna get drunk again?!" Keith hissed, walking up to lance, his finger pointing to him, lances anger spilling from his eyes.  
Smashing into a million pieces, scattering across the ground,  
Pointy and deadly.  
There they stood,  
Fighting,  
Crying.  
Keith knew the destiny they shared,  
It was gonna come crashing down either way,  
They were too different,  
Keith's heart had blown up, he didn't know how to stitch it back together,  
He didn't even know how to mend it,  
Could he mend it?  
Could he sweep up the shards and replace it?   
"I'm not an alcoholic!"  
"You seem like one!"  
"What do you know?! You don't even know what I am going through!" Lance spat, his eyes trailing to his feet, his anger faded to sadness, his own unique sadness,  
Keith wanted to explore every part of, but that dream would never happen,  
Lance and Keith...  
Would never happen.  
"Your right...I wouldn't know." Keith spoke, his attitude gone,  
Now just two boys staring down at there feet in shame, not knowing what to say to each other,  
How did this even come about?  
Kieth had forgot the reason they were bickering...he forgot the reason why he never told lance how he felt,   
He wanted to scream,  
He wanted to cry.  
But he didn't,  
He bottled his bitter emotions and buried it deep.  
"Shut Up You Spoiled Brat" Keith shouted,  
He didn't even realise he had said it,  
His words slipped out, his body and heart taking control,  
Lance looked at him,  
His eyes showed his heart snapping and crumbling into the black pupils surrounded by light blue pools,  
"Lance..." Keith breathed, reaching over to him, but lance had moved long before Keith reached out,  
Lance felt everything melting around him,  
Everything was just a muddy puddle what used to be a perfect snowman,  
Just like a puddle lance splashed his emotions out onto Keith,  
His anger,   
His fear and his love was dangled in front of the black haired boy.  
"I'm sick of people assuming-" lance spoke his voice low and husky, he held his his hands to his brown hair, gripping tight to the brown strands attacked to his scalp, gritting his teeth as loudly as he could, "Shit!".

Keith closed his eyes feeling the world shut down around him,  
Keith was back into his old bubble,  
The old bubble that he'd kept himself in before lance popped it.  
Kieth felt himself forming another,  
Forming a defensive manor again.  
Again, closing all of the people that desperately tried to reach him,  
Keith imagined the worst scenario,  
They don't speak,  
Lance gets another roommate,  
Keith doesn't tell lance his feelings,  
Keith can't see lances smile or his beautiful ocean blue eyes and even his odd quirky laugh ever again,  
He didn't know if he could survive that scenario.  
Opening his eyes to find lance not there,  
Not standing in the middle of living with stranger things playing softly in the background,  
Not standing with his angry expression that made Keith gulp and wipe sweat from his forehead,  
Expect lance was throwing pictures onto the ground,  
Crying as he began to rip and tear memories he thought he wanted to keep,  
Pictures of his mother and father,  
Pictures of him and his brother,  
He didn't want anything, it hurt to much.  
He scanned the floor around him, the pictures scrunched into tiny pieces some with large rips through the middle and some with small ones, wiping his eyes quickly he lay on his back, he lay on top of the pictures, facing the ceiling of the hallway, he stared at the white ceiling for a few moments before feeling a body lay next to him.

"They hurt you, don't they?" Keith asked, turning his head to face lance,  
Lance's eyes was puffy, his lip was puckered and he drifted his eye contact to the ceiling once more almost looking like he was thinking of a way to explain this mess.

"Yes. It hurts but it isn't there fault..." lance finally replied,  
The long silence before he spoke burned Keith.   
He only ever wanted to help lance. 

"Yes it is! Lance they took money from you!" Keith snapped, instantly sitting up, he stared at the boy who lay there   
Never seeming to take his eyes away from the ceiling,   
"They need it...for my brother"  
"Lance wake up! They aren't giving it to your Brother!"  
"How do you know that?"

"Lance...listen...I under-...lance to be completely honest I don't understand, I don't understand how parents work, I don't understand anything about family, I never had one to learn." Keith signed,

"Then don't comment...if you don't know, Keith you have no idea what my life is like-"

"Then let me know." Keith finished there conversation with four simple words,  
Lance didn't know how to reply,  
Why did Keith want to know?  
Why did Keith care?  
Why did this stranger want to know they had only been roommates for a few months not long...not long for a bond to form and definitely not long for the bond to snap and fall down a bottomless pit never to be seen again,  
But there could be another bond maybe more intimate...more unbreakable for lance and Keith,  
Lance and Keith could be more than friends? or they can be loathing enemies?.  
Sadly these possibilities won't happen- probably- maybe won't happen.

"Keith why do you care so much?" Lance asked, his eyes now gazing into Keith's purple ones as if the answer was hidden behind his pupils.

Keith stared back, not knowing how to answer.  
What could he say?   
'I love you lance that's why!'-  
Keith would never say that in a million trillion light years even if a gun was held to his head,  
Instead Keith replied with,  
"Your my friend lance...I don't have many friends but when I do find one I like to make sure there happy" Keith added a small scoff to his words before standing to his feet and dusting off his jeans.  
"Let's clean this up" added in the boy with the mullet,  
Lance smiled brightly nodded, jumping to his feet,  
He began to pick up his scattered memories, One by one...  
'Then let me know' Keith's voice replayed in lance's mind,  
Never ending loop, repeating the same serious emotion he displayed on his face but the caring look clashing into the mixture of emotions that danced in his eyes like someone lighting a fire under him, these unknown emotions lance thought Keith Kogane hid from him, hid from the world.  
It was amazing, lance promised himself he'd never forget that moment,  
He'd never forget that Keith does have a caring side under that cover he shows.  
As for lance's parents they left with the money never calling or texting him back after that moment they walked out.  
Lance thought he should visit his younger brother, but a chain crossed his heart and glue somehow was smeared onto the souls of his feet preventing him from doing so.

Keith was now sat outside, his eyes closed feeling the wind blow softly through his black silky hair, releasing a well needed sigh before re-opening his eyes to meet the world that had feared him for so long.  
Jobs, Kieth needed to start his shift at the coffee shop that hired him last week,  
He needs some way to pay the rent and buy food.  
The coffee shop was called Galra Mugs.  
Keith couldn't get lance out of his head to think about anything.  
He was worried he'd stumble and crack a mug thinking about lance made him light-headed, made him feel like his heart was bursting fireworks popping in his head, his fingers tingling longing for the touch of lance's smooth skin and so Keith went to work and lance? Lance stood in his bedroom,  
His mind else where, his thoughts only ever thinking of his brother and how unwell he was, how he might die any minute, heart tightened lance's breath ragged wondering if he'll ever have the courage to face his brother, shame had drowned him strangling the boy multiple times.  
Maybe a simple text would do?  
But lance knew in the back of his mind the right choice.   
He knew that his brother loved him no matter what happened.  
No matter if they fought before he was taken to hospital.  
That pity fight ran through lance's mind every morning he woke and every night he tried to close his eyes, as if the guilt was never to dissolve forever floating about inside his body.

He didn't ask where Keith went, he didn't want to be nosy but Kieth...Keith was someone that was there. Always.  
Lance knew if push came to shove he could count on him but his heart had not accepted this,  
His mind couldn't grasp the concept of him and Keith being friends...  
It just didn't seem very possible they were polar opposites but that didn't matter now.  
Thinking about all this made lance have an urge to jump off the highest building near him, to feel the air rush past before ending this painful problematic life of his.   
But he didn't, he didn't jump, He didn't go to highest building, no he stood still his eyes not even blinking, staring into the blank abyss, one blink snapped him back to reality.  
That pushed all his thoughts into a trash can, emptying the bin before having a second thought.  
His brother, his brother was a virus inside his head no matter how many times he tried to delete the thought of him it just came straight back.

Pushing the door of his bedroom open and stepping down the stairs, grabbing his car keys he hopped in his car and drove to the hospital.  
This was what needed to happen,  
Even though he so badly wanted to turn the car and drive anywhere but the hospital lance parked up and slowly walked in,  
Coughs and sneezes filled the silence, nurses wandering in every direction with the counter located just behind the waiting area lance quickly made his way to the counter,   
"I'm here to see Tommy McClain?" Lance murmured shuffling his feet together then apart again,  
The nurse looked up from the computer she was typing on to meet eyes with lance's blue ones.  
"Huh? And who are you? Are you a relation to Tommy?" The nurse asked, moving her glasses to the bridge of her nose, her eyes looking up and down as if x-ray-ing lance as he stood there,  
"Y-yes I'm his brother, Lance McClain" lance replied with a smile,  
"Yes well he is in room two, third floor." She informed before averting her eyes back to the screen.  
"T-thank you..." stuttered lance, he walked away from the counter dodging some other visitors with ease, he walked into the lift, pushing the third button.  
The doors were slowly closing a hand slid through the small crack pushing the two metal shutters back open.  
Lance tilted his head to see an old man walk in as well, his smile withered and a walking stick in his left hand.  
"Sorry son." He chuckled,  
As he two pushed three not realising lance already did.  
"It's alright" Lance spoke,  
"Say why is young man like yourself here? Is one of your parents ill?" The man asked,  
His curiosity beaming from his eyes and speech tone,  
Lance shook his head,  
"No my little brother...he isn't doing good" lance sighed as he looked down to his feet, feeling the lift move up the way from ground level.  
The old man nodded slowly,  
"Yes, my son is ill as well..." the old man spoke, he steadied his metal walking-stick and turned to face lance.  
"Really? I hope he gets well then." lance said with a smile before walking out the lift, so did the old man.  
He walked down the opposite corridor from lance.  
Lance eyes roamed for a sign, until he caught a glimpse of a sign '2-5'.  
Lance gulped walking into the room,  
Where four beds were in row with each other, all white covers with small young boys in them.  
He then saw him, the boy staring out the window that was built next to the bed he was laid in.  
"Tommy?" Lance breathed, he immediately ran over engulfing the boy in a hug, embracing him ever so tightly.  
"L-Lance?"


	4. Chapter 4 |White Rose|

He placed a white rose upon the empty bed, the wind blew lightly into the room. The old man had placed the flower there, Every day.  
He'd place a flower of where his son used to be.  
Years and years had went by and the old man would go and place the same type of flower on the bed as if he hadn't done it the day before.  
The nurses gave up on telling him his son had past, there was no point.  
He'd still come with his walking stick and flower.

Sometimes, people experience death in different ways.

And that old man never understood it, he couldn't comprehend the truth.  
He couldn't quite grasp that his son wouldn't be back in his arms.  
Some people are just like that, some people have so much love that there brain switches off reality. 

Lance. Lance might not understand when his brother is crying in his arms, pleading for him to stay that little while longer.  
"Lance I'm glad you came..." tommy spoke, sitting up from the hospital bed and staring into lance's deep blue eyes.  
Lance smiled softly placing a hand on top of tommys,  
"I've been an awful brother...how can you forgive me just like that-"  
"I don't have time to hold grudges" tommy butted in, his eyes drifting away from lance and onto the window.  
"Don't talk like that" lance spoke, his eyes watering up, droplets of salty water ready to drop onto his cheeks.  
Tommy lightly chuckled,  
"Lance don't kid yourself...you know that my time-...is running out." Tommy sighed, a smile on his lips.  
The smile was so doubtful...so sure that there life is meaningless, so sure of the possibility of them not waking up tomorrow.

Lance's eyes scanned the room avoiding the words that came out his brother's mouth his fingers tangling between each other clammy with nervousness he gulped his mouth dry without words he put a sweaty hand to his brother's.

 

"Thanks for coming now." Keith spoke a smile curving his pinkish lips he grasped a hold of a purple mug placing it on the machine clicking a few buttons coffee pouring into the mug slowly he turned to grab a bun from the glass shelfs placing it on a plate and setting it on the counter he turned back to the mug which was now filled was steamy black coffee and carefully placed it on the counter as well the customer smiled and took there bun and coffee.

Galra Mugs was pretty busy it was filled with mostly hipsters or people who loved to snap a picture of coffee for there Snapchat and Instagram story's an odd time a writer would come in and sit for hours typing away at a laptop,

"Hello what can I get you?" Keith asked his eyes focused on the notepad,  
"Keith? Its Shiro!" The older man chuckled swiping the wisps of hair that slid down his face covering his features back,  
"S-Shiro? I thought you were working for nasa? Weren't you there head engineer!" Keith stammered his eyes gleamed of happiness at the sight of his best friend,  
"Well...I got fired." He shuffled his feet in shame his hand grazed the top of the counter "so why are you working here?" He asked changing the touchy subject Keith had asked,  
"I needed some extra cash, ya' know" Keith chuckled placing down the notepad, "my shift is over in five minutes if you wanna wait?" Keith spoke placing another mug under the machine his eyes darting back and forth,  
"Yeah sure I'll take a seat" Shiro smiled walking over to the corner booth and taking a seat pulling out his phone he flicking through his medias he entered a chat with allura to remind her that he came back from nasa his fingers tapped away as Keith pulled off the apron that was wrapped aground his waist and hopping over the wooden gate that separated the customers from the workers. 

"Hey you ready to go?" Keith asked nudging his shoulder lightly rocking back and forth with excitement to spend time with him,  
"Yeah." He nodded slipping his phone back in his pocket and getting up from the booth leaving the coffee shop.

"T-Tommy-..."  
Beep...beep.  
"NURSE!" 

Lance weakly sat down on the waiting room chairs his hands hidden in his pockets tears stained into his face the face of someone who was truly and utterly heartbroken.

"I'm sorry Mr. McClain but your brother has past." The nurse spoke her hands wrapped firmly around a handle of a trolley tools of all sorts spread on top.

Lance nodded not saying another word could he accept this...or would he be the old man with the white rose never to accept the reality. Tommy was too nice for this sickening world..Tommy was lance's sadness, lance's happiness, lance's down fall but also the reason for Lance to get up in the morning...he had no one left-

"Hey I got here as soon as I could." Wheezed a deep voice lance's eyes glanced over to see Keith standing with a man behind him who was also panting..."you came."

"Of course we are roommates after all." Keith spoke taking a seat beside him and cracking his knuckles slightly, "I'm sorry Lance...the nurse had called the house when me and Shiro was in...I answered and heard the news." Keith added in,   
"It's okay...I'm okay...Tommy is okay." Lance replied, for some reason Lance knew maybe not tomorrow but one day he could smile again...  
"I-I really loved him." Lance continued keith placed a hand on his back, the saddened Lance looked over to see a stranger sitting beside Keith,  
"Who's this?" Lance asked not really wanting to make friends at this point,   
"This is Shiro, he's an old friend." Keith informed with a small comforting smile,  
"I'm sorry son, about your brother." Another voice spoke a walking stick was placed beside Lance an old man sitting down a white rose in hand,  
"Here. I don't think I'll need this." He spoke gently placing the rose in lance's hand the old man stood to his feet again, "don't let grief take over you." Was the last words he spoke before leaving the hospital, the old man didn't return after that.

Lance stared at the rose questions flowed through his brain the only thing he did know was he had a pretty good roommate.

"We are gathered here to say farewell to Tommy McClain and to commit him into the hands of God" the priests hands spread out a bible in one of his hands he then continued, "In the Name of God, the merciful Father, we commit the body of Tommy McClain to the peace of the grave."

The priest lets three hand-fulls of earth fall onto the coffin, saying, "From dust, you came, to dust you shall return. Jesus Christ, our Saviour, shall raise you up on the last day".

Lance squeezed his hands tight together rain dribbled down onto the black umbrellas he stood next to his mother and father, his mother's mascara had smeared her eyelids she dabbed the bottom of her eyes with a tissue she had stuffed in her pocket.

Keith was at the back with Shiro, he wanted to be next to Lance and hold him close but he knew in his heart and mind that was a bad idea Lance needed space, time and to be honest for his brother to hug him and tell him everything would be okay but that wouldn't happen Keith knew it wouldn't and Lance knew it wouldn't.

The white rose fell onto the coffin that was settled into the ground dirt began to fill the space before long all there was, was a tombstone.

The sound of shoes hitting the pavement began to fill lance's ears people just walked away like it was nothing...Lance stuffed his hands into his pockets his black suit becoming uncomfortable and depressing.  
Lance glanced around to see Keith walking up to him and placing a firm hand on his shoulder, "are you okay- well of course you aren't but you know what I mean" stammered the nervous mullet Lance smiled a little "I think...I'll be okay as 'I'm okay ' stands for emotionally breaking down with every word I'm saying then yes I'm doing okay." He spoke as he turned on his heel and walked away, he walked away from Keith, from the sadness and from Tommy.

Keys.  
The sound of keys shifting in the lock the door opening wide.  
Sadness.  
Lance stayed in his room most of the week after the funeral, he didn't come out like he normally would bicker with Keith on what pizza to get for dinner.  
Drifting.  
It seemed as if Keith had lost touch with Lance, like Lance was is in a total different galaxy he could never reach he wanted to help him not drink every night or go out with every girl he sees...but Keith couldn't...he realised that now, Lance didn't love him or care for him so how could he get close with someone who doesn't even want him there.

Lance sat in his blue coloured room curled up in his blankets hoping that when he woke Tommy would be there but he wasn't he never was.  
Lance slowly pushed the galaxy themed bedsheets away from him and stood to his feet switching on his light he stumbled downstairs to see Keith with a bowl of Cheerios mumbling to himself,  
"Hey," Lance mumbled opening the fridge and snatching a can of soda taking a seat beside Keith,  
"Hey, what's up?" Asked Keith taking a spoonful of cheerios staring into the blackness making out lance's figure sitting beside him,  
"You know..." he sighed pulling the cereal away from and spoon eating his cereal,

"What the hell dude get your own!" Keith scoffed pulling it back, Lance snickered, "it's mine now."   
"Couldn't you of just gotten it while you were at the fridge!" Groaned Keith laying his head on the breakfast bar pouting,  
"I wanted this bowl and this cereal and this spoon." Laughed Lance flicking a cheerio at Keith, Keith immediately picked the cheerio up and threw it in the bin.   
"Well. you got it." Keith huffed crossing his arms glaring into the darkness he shuffled over to the light switch flicking it on to show Lance stuffing his face with cereal.

"you are very ugly when you eat, do you know that?" Keith scoffed taking a seat beside him pressing his hands against the breakfast bar gently smiling towards him,

"Keith don't lie I'm sexy when I stuff my face with cheerios" lance joked pushing the empty bowl away from himself.

"I'm sorry Lance.-"  
"I don't want to hear it." Lance spoke not letting Keith finish his condolences he grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge cracking it open,  
"You shouldn't." Keith sighed glancing towards the man who had a beer in hand.  
"I shouldn't of done a lot of things I've noticed." Lance replied sipping on his beverage leaning against the fridge,  
"I shouldn't of left Tommy alone."  
"But it wasn't-"  
"I shouldn't have gotten drunk every night." Keith gave up on butting into lance's words he needed to let him speak, let him get close.  
"I shouldn't of tried to do everything."   
"I shouldn't have let Tommy go through everything himself...I wish I had kept that white rose..." Lance mumbled setting down the bottle stuffing his hands in his pockets,  
"I regret things to ya' know?" Keith spoke his arms crossed leaning on the breakfast now with his head down and a uneasy silence between them that only seemed to bother Keith.  
"I regret wasting my opportunities to have a good education."  
"I regret being so difficult with my adoptive parents."

Lance held his head down as well he fiddled with his fingers...he couldn't talk...what could he say? 

They were fucked up,  
Keith was a orphan.  
Lance was a misfit.  
Keith had a family.  
Lance had a brother.  
They both clashed a mixture of blue and red...a mixture of purple.  
The colours of which there emotions drip onto the clean canvas creating what they call there fate.

There fate...what even is that? 'Fate'  
Lance's chapped lips smiled a little standing straight, rubbing his forehead, Keith glanced up at him with his purple coloured eyes staring into lance's deep blue ones.   
"This is our fate."


	5. 6| Stars

"Order some pizza dramatic Susan" Keith scoffed shaking his head at the tanned boy, Lance took his phone out of his pocket and tapped away until he found a pizza delivery near him.

He ordered three large pepperoni, Hawaiian and normal cheese pizza's with a side of chicken wings.

"We can't eat that much." Keith gasped hearing Lance order the food,  
"Sure we can." He laughed.

"Stop!" Keith laughed pleading for mercy Lance shoved a slice of pizza in his mouth.

Fun.  
Joy-

Knock, Knock.

"Mom. Dad?" 

"We are sorry."

"You are sorry."

Knock, knock. 

"Your leaving..."

"We aren't gonna be roommates anymore..." 

Keith walked into the empty room which was once filled with blue, blue...the sight of the colour made his heart ache.  
Keith felt his world rumble when Lance had taken the last cardboard box to the moving van, his mind screamed for him to tell Lance to stop and stay but he kept silent he watched as the person he loved- ...loved...loves..."I l-love Lance?" Keith spoke placing down a coffee cup a customer gave him a scared look slowly taking the cup and walking off to find a seat.  
"I love Lance." Keith gasped he jumped over the counter throwing off his apron that was tied round his waist,  
"This is your shift dude?" One of his co-workers tutted rolling there eyes chewing some bubblegum, "yeah, yeah you take it" Keith mumbled opening the door to the shop and running out,  
"Who the hell is Lance?" Another co-worker asked with a scoff.

Lance unpacked his last box he placed a photo of him and Keith down on his side table,  
"Hey dude you must be my new roommate." A voice spoke wandering into the room Lance smiled a little,  
"Yeah...Roommates" he chuckled turning to see a boy with a yellow bandana tied around his head,  
"I'm hunk." He spoke holding a hand out for Lance to shake Lance gladly shook his hand, "I'm Lance."

"It's nice to finally meet a decent person. Everyone is jerks around here." Hunk chuckled unwrapping a snack bar he had stored in his back pocket,  
"Are they? Damn here I thought everyone would be singing in harmony." Scoffed Lance unpacking his clothes into his assigned draws smiling goofily, hunk laughed at his sarcastic comment "i have a sarcastic roommate I see." He spoke,  
Lance went to reply folding one of his odd red tops in his draw, he looked down at the draw everything was red, his tops, his jeans, his socks, his boxers...he blinked rubbing his eyes harshly to reveal he was imaging things his illusion disappeared quickly turning his head to hunk he sighed,  
"My friend, Keith was more of the sarcastic one." 

"Oh finally opening up." Hunk spoke rubbing his hands together in a joking way, "We met not five minutes ago" Lance replied laughing.  
"Hey I like making friends, what can I say" hunk joked holding his hands above his head for a moment.

Traffic buzzed around the town naturally it would be busy since it was the weekends. Keith raced across the street running across the next road, 'how am I gonna tell Lance that I love-'

A white rose fell to the Tarmac road cars beeped there horns dramatically Keith fell to the ground blood stained the area around him.

Beep

Beep

Beep

Everything seemed to go blurry, everything seemed to be at ease.

 

Lance's phone rang from his pocket, he walked away from hunk to his bed, answering the call,  
"Hello?"  
"Lance, Lance McClain?"  
"Yes, who's speaking?"  
"It's your roommate he has been severely injured in a car accident."

A white petal drifted through the wind gently settling on the rim of lance's and hunks window.

It's happening again.

Beep

Beep

Beep.

"Bud." Lance breathed pulling a stool beside Keith's bed and settling down carefully placing his hand over his bruised hand.

Keith's eyes weakly opened his vision blurred but he could make out who was talking...it was his favourite voice, the voice that he could listen to on repeat for hours on end.  
"H-hey" Keith coughed his cracked and chapped lips smiling at the blurry figure,  
"I'm so so sorry." Lance mumbled shuffling his feet, his mind raced with words to say yet he couldn't say one expect sorry.  
Keith looked like he was in a fist fight bruised all over his arms, blood still covered some of the cuts that went up to his collar bone.  
"They say I'll get out in a week...after they X-ray me and stuff." Keith spoke trying to get onto a conversation with the sorrowful boy,  
"You'll be fine right?" Lance spoke his eyes tracing every cut, every bruise, every lump, every injury visible on Keith,  
"Yeah don't worry about it, thanks for coming...how's the new roommate?" He asked although his heart ached a little.  
"He's okay I guess...Keith you are my roommates...remember it was our fate." Lance stammered gripping to Keith's hand not wanting to let go of the black haired boy, not wanting to face the fact that he was hurt, not wanting to face the responsibilities of tomorrow...no he wanted to hold Keith's hand tightly stare into his purple eyes that seem to lure him in and drown his very Being, he wanted to trade places so Keith never needed to feel pain again never ever have a cut or a bruise...he loved him.

Love, what is that? Is that fate? Or is it all a big illusion that someone does to you to make you feel joyful for a quick second before destroying that love, snapping the love, stabbing the love, tearing it to shreds pulling at your heart strings slowly and painfully killing you.

Killing both of them with there fate...with there love.

"Keith...I love you...please heal...please come back to me." Begged a brown haired boy his eyes squeezed tightly shut salty tears trickled down his scrunched face feeling the pain of love stab his heart, for every girl he told it would last forever, for every girl he stood up, for every bottle of alcohol that entered his body making him intoxicated and for every time he denied his feelings for Kieth...

This was the time...this was it-  
"Hey-...Keith!" Shiro yelped dashing to the unconscious mans side grasping his hand quickly not noticing Lance standing dumbfounded,  
"I-I'll go..." Lance sighed getting off the blue plastic chair glancing back at Keith for a quick second his eyes darkened...his aura seemed duller, Lance was officially broken.

 

"Hey bud..." hunk spoke holding his car keys he gestured for Lance to get in Lance smiled a little at him stepping in the passengers seat,  
"Is he okay?" Asked hunk starting up the engine Lance shrugged,  
"A dude rushed to his side...must be his boyfriend." Lance informed hunk gritting his teeth slightly at the thought of it,  
"How'd you know what hospital to get to?" Lance asked looking over to hunk, hunk smiled.  
"I have my ways." He chuckled light heartedly pressing the button on the radio switching on the music,

"Yeah I meant it!" The singer sang through the radio before an instrumental solo followed quickly behind the lyrics.

"Bud."

"Lance."

"Lance?" Questioned Keith he stared into a vase of white roses his eyes blurry from waking up barely two minutes ago,  
"Where'd he go?" Keith asked Shiro who sat beside the hospital bed,  
"He left a week ago Keith." Shiro replied patting his leg lightly trying to stabilise him.

"What? He left..."

 

"Woah!" Chirped Lance bouncing to the beat of the music confetti covering everyone's vision red cups in hand with girls in bikinis everything was back to normal...normal.

"Hey you come in late again?" Scoffed hunk laying on his bed his psp in hand happily playing zombies of war dawn.  
"Yeah." Slurred Lance hoping on his bed closing his eyes,  
"You should study-"  
"Don't wanna hear that lecture dude."  
Chuckled Lance cutting in to hunks moral opinions.

 

It's as if Keith had never existed, he couldn't exist in lance's mind...its heart breaking, soul crushing.  
"Night hunk." Lance finished off his conversation with his worried roommate and closed his eyes one more time falling into deep sleep.

"Keith." Shiro breathed, he gripped Keith's hand as he pushed his chair forward moving his face closer to his,  
He then gently pecked his lips Keith gasped at first, first...it was Shiro, Shiro was kissing him...  
It wasn't Lance.  
Lance left.  
Lance is gone.  
Keith moved his lips along with his.

A kiss.  
"Means nothing." Lance laughed kissing a girls lips again, Keith's breaths collided with his memories he pulled away stumbling back blinded by heart ache bashing against his chest.  
Lance had left the room at the middle of the night to go to some party leaving hunk worried for him.  
He rushed down a gravel path to the bus stop still having alcohol rush through his veins he stumbled onto the heaving bus and grasped onto a handle, he took the bus all the way to the graveyard where he fell to tommys grave.

Keith pulled away from Shiro flashes of Lance came into view he couldn't take the fact that his lips weren't kissing the right person, weren't kissing Lance.

He struggled out of the hospital bed pulling on some decent clothing rushing pushing past the doctors, he had to tell Lance, tell him something.  
This time he'd not try and build up the courage, cross roads.

No he'll walk forward straight for his dorm room, where he only found hunk.  
"Your his roommate right?" Keith asked hunk nodded explaining he left for a party rolling his eyes Keith walked off again not finding Lance anywhere.

Anywhere.

Lance closed his eyes laying on the path next to the grave drunk and not able to stand he wanted everything to end, this was the end.

A takeaway cup of coffee was placed beside lance's head,  
"You are so stupid." Keith scoffed sitting down beside him,  
Lance's eyes roamed the night sky tears trickled down his face,  
"What's up?" Keith asked staring up at the stairs with him,  
"You! I hate you." Lance cried covering his eyes with his arm,  
"I see." Keith hummed sipping on his own coffeec  
"I hate the school."  
"I hate that Tommy is dead."  
"I hate The fact that my parents use me."  
"I hate that you went with the douche bag when I love you so much."  
"Lance everything is gonna be-" Keith spoke feeling his heart ache but lance's voice seem to rise louder than his making him stop.

"I hate how much I freakin love you..." he sobbed staring up at the blurry lights in the sky feeling as if the ground would swallow him whole right there on the spot,  
"The pictures you ripped up...they were memories you know?" Keith added in...his emotion slowly returning to his soul and smile.

"They weren't...they were merely filled in blanks for the big mistake called my life." Lance replied to him,  
"They were Tommy, you and your parents." Keith spoke slowly moving his hand to his,  
"You are fucked up Keith..." Lance mumbled,  
"So are you." He chuckled he felt Lance tighten the grip on there hands,  
"I love you Lance." Kieth spoke staring at the stars what were lance's eyes lance's tears dried up red blotches on his cheeks showing that he had been crying a smile cracked on lance's chapped lips,  
"I'm drunk...I might not remember." Lance teased breaking a small laugh Keith pulled him closer kissing his lips.

There fate.  
There love.

"I'm sure you won't." Keith mumbled in his ear cockily kissing his lips again after that ranging his pale fingers in lance's dark brown locks,  
"Roommates?"  
"Roommates."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this book I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Love Fairynyanslayer xoxo


End file.
